


KomaHina Week 2020

by luckinagi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Childhood Friends, Despair, F/F, Fantasy AU, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Future AU, Genderbend, Healing, Hope, Is that a tag??, Island Mode, Kinda, Komahina Week 2020, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Nonbinary Character, Poison, Roleswap, Soulmate AU, Talentswap, Wedding, fluffy shit, more to be added probably - Freeform, school au, unspoken i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckinagi/pseuds/luckinagi
Summary: my works/oneshots for komahina week!day 1day 2day 3day 4day 5day 6day 7*above are the days posted!!***finished! this was so fun to write!*
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 315





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my oneshot for day one uhhh- 12 year old hinata and komaeda have a sleep over and do fluffy stuff :> 12 year olds dont know how to kiss so they gotta improvise (wikihow)

"Komaeda! Komaeda! Hey, wait up!"

"Huh? Hinata-Kun?" Komaeda turned around to Hinata rushing into him, making them both fall over. 

"I was going to ask you after math class, but you disappeared in the hallway, anyways, I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay the night? Mom said it's okay!" 

Komaeda smiled, "That's fine! Wanna walk to my house with me so I can get my stuff?"

Hinata nodded as he got up, helping Komaeda up as well. "C'mon! My mom got us snacks and everything. We can stay up and watch movies." 

The two young middle schoolers walked in comfortable silence, walking close together. 

Komaeda's hand accidentally brushed against Hinata's at one point, and Komaeda had spoken up to apologize. 

"It's no big deal, yeah? You're my best friend. Plus, you can drop the formalities now, we're far away from the school."

"Right! Okay, sorry, Hi-Hajime." 

Hinata smiled, "We're here! Get out your keys, marshmallow boy!" 

Komaeda hadn't notice they'd came to his house so quick. He fished out his keys, unlocking the door and letting Hinata in. 

"We won't be here long, so I don't mind your shoes," he said, already racing up the stairs with Hinata behind. 

Komaeda had packed his bag in a record timing, being out the door with Hinata and going to his house in less than ten minutes. 

"You're sure Mom said it's okay?"

"Yep! She told me not to forget to ask you. I think she misses you being there, kinda. I don't blame her. You're amazing!" 

Komaeda was close to Hinata and his family both, staying with them over large school breaks most of the time. Hinata's family didn't mind, Komaeda helped out when he was there. He made sure Hinata's room was clean, and picked up after himself. 

The two walked in more silence, this time Hinata's hand brushing against Komaeda's. 

"I'm sorry, H-"

"Don't be! If this just keeps happening, we might as well hold hands," Hinata replied, already grabbing Komaeda's hand in his. 

"O-Okay. But I thought only girls held hands with eachother, or we could only hold hands with girls?" 

"That's stupid," he huffed, "From now on, we're holding hands whenever we want to. It's a st-stereotype that only girls should hold hands!" 

Komaeda's face heated up, "That sounds... good..." 

"I know, right? You should take my advice and ideas. You're always constantly comparing yourself to others and you don't even recognize you're also amazing."

"I don't see how that has relevance, Hajime..." 

"It doesn't?" He pondered. "Oh, well. Doesn't matter anyways! We're here!" Hinata let go of Komaeda's hand, opening the door, "Hi, Mom! We're home! I'm gonna take Komaeda up to my room now!" 

"Alright, boys! Dinner will be ready in an hour! Be down by then!"

"'Kay, Mom! C'mon, Nagito!" Hinata had grabbed Komaeda's hand, already dragging him up the stairs. 

"Okay, so, what do you want to do?" Hinata asked, sitting them both down on his bed.

"Uhh, we could play truth or dare?" Komaeda suggested. 

"Ooh, yeah! I'll go first, truth or dare?" 

"Uhm, truth..." 

Hinata thought for a moment, "I have one! Have you kissed anyone yet?" 

"You know no one likes me like that, Hajime..." 

"But have you been kissed?"

Komaeda sighed, "No. I haven't. Truth or dare?" 

"Truth!"

"How about you, have you been kissed?" 

Hinata's face flushed, "Well... I guess? I had to kiss Nanami as a dare. It wasn't an actual kiss, though. I kissed her on the cheek..." 

"Nanami is a very pretty girl. You'd be lucky to have her as a girlfriend," Komaeda mentioned.

"What? Ew, gross! Nanami is one of the guys to me. Don't tell me... you have a crush on her?" 

"What? No! No way!" It was Komaeda's turn to be blushing, "I don't like girls! They have cooties!" 

"Whatever! I- uh, agh! Truth or dare?" 

"Dare..." 

"I dare you... to kiss me!" 

"Hajime, we can't do that. We're both boys. Boys can't kiss eachother," Komaeda deadpanned. 

"You said the same thing about holding hands earlier! Whaaaat? Are you afraid 'cuz it's your first kiiiissssss?" 

"I-It's yours too! Idiot!" Komaeda pushed Hinata, making him fall back on the bed. 

Hinata giggled, "C'mon! Just one? I'll kiss first!" 

"Wait- on the lips?!?" 

"Duh! Now, come kiss me, marshmallow boy! Or do I have to kiss you first?" 

"I thought... You said you've never been kissed? How would you know how to kiss?" 

"Huh. Never thought about that," Hinata thought for a second, before grabbing his laptop. "We look it up!" Hinata pulled up the 'How to Kiss' WikiHow, and after reading it, turned to Komaeda. "I think I know how to kiss now! Just follow my lead!" 

"I trust you, Hajime..." 

"Good! I'm gonna lean my head one way, and you lean yours the opposite way," he said, already moving. 

"Why?"

"So our noses don't touch. Now shut up and kiss me, stupid marshmallow boy," Hinata grumbled. 

Komaeda nodded, following Hinata's lead and tilting his head opposite of the other's. 

"Part your lips a bit, dummy." 

"O-Okay..."

"Now close your eyes, and let me do the rest, okay?" 

Komaeda nodded, closing his eyes and blushing furiously. In a matter of seconds, Hinata's lips were on his. Komaeda relaxed a bit and followed Hinata's lead, kissing back. 

Hinata was the first to pull away, blush and all. 

"I think that was okay... You have... really soft lips, Nagito." 

"Ah! Thank you!" He replied, blush still obvious on his face, "I'm glad my first kiss was with you!"

"Same here! W-Wanna hold hands now?" 

Komaeda nodded, taking Hinata's hand in his, "Does this mean we're dating now?" 

"...Huh?"

"I'm sorry! You probably don't wanna date someone like me! Forget I asked," he said frantically, facing away from Hinata. 

"No! Nagito, I do wanna date you!" 

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I kiss you? And hold your hand?" Hinata turned Komaeda's face towards him, "I... like you, Nagito." 

"I... like like you..."

"I like like like you."

"I like like like like you!"

"I love you!" 

"Say it again... Please, Hajime?"

"I love you, Nagito!" Hinata let go of Komaeda's hand and hugged him. 

"I love you, too, Hajime," he said, hugging back and tearing up. 

"Boys! It's time for dinner!" 

"Can we... not tell Mom yet?" Komaeda asked, releasing his hold on Hinata and getting off the bed. 

"We don't have to tell her until you're ready, okay?" 

"Thank you, Hajime," he gave him another hug. 

"Anytime, marshmallow boy. Now, let's go eat!"

That night, they held hands under the table, cuddled while watching movies, and fell asleep together. 

"Should we tell them that we know?" Hinata's mom asked her husband.

"Oh, dear Lord, no. They'll freak out. We'll let them tell us in their own time," he said, pulling his wife in for kiss.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two!!! this is based on the prompt of soulmate au, lies, and confession!
> 
> soulmate au- whenever your soulmate is going to lie, it appears days before and disappears days after!!

In a world where every recent lie your soulmate was going to tell, it appeared on your arm.

Most people on the Island had things like "I'm not bothered" or small lies which really didn't do harm. 

The sixteen students on Jabberwock Island had gathered for a party hosted by Byakuya in the old, run down building. Byakuya seemed anxious, for some reason. 

Hajime looked at his arm, reading newly formed words. He rolled his eyes at how stupid the words are. No one was going to kill, and at least whoever his soulmate is, they weren't going to kill, either. 

"Hajime! Do you have lies from your soulmate already?" Sonia asked, walking over. She took his arm and read the words aloud, "'You got me, I'm the killer?' What does that mean?"

"I don't even know, honestly. No one can kill right now-"

The room turned black. There were frantic noises from everyone around the room. It took a few minutes for someone to kick the power and lights back on, Kazuichi offering to try and go fix it before realizing it was useless, since there was no light. 

"Eeeep!" Came a noise, followed by the sounds of falling and crashing, "I'm sorrryyyy!" 

"Oh God, Mikan. Are you okay?" The group helped her back up from the rather lewd position. 

"I-I'm fine. Thank y-you," Mikan said, brushing off her skirt. 

"Wait, where is Byakuya?" Sonia asked.

Oh, shit. So the lies on his arm weren't a mess up. 

Akane sniffed the air, "I smell blood coming from the table in the back corner!" She pointed at the table. 

Hajime walked over and lifted up the tablecloth, silently praying Akane was wrong and that Byakuya's dead body was not under this table. 

His dead body was under the table. 

Hajime jumped back, and the others around him saw. 

"A body has been discovered! Now starts investi-ma-gation time! After a certain amount of time passes, you and your friends will be heading to the Class Trial to bring justice to the dead by figuring out who the killer is!" 

Nagito had came up and offered Hajime to investigate with him, and soon enough it was time for the class trial. 

"You got me! I'm the killer!"

Shit, what? He couldn't look now. That'd be too suspicious. He looked at Sonia, and she nodded. 

"No! That's wrong. You aren't the killer, Nagito."

And it played out from there. Teruteru was the killer, and he was executed.

There was no way Nagito was his soulmate, right? No way. They couldn't have been soulmates. 

He couldn't let Nagito know. He either had to not lie, or keep the lying at a low. 

Over the next few days, Hajime tried not to talk to anyone. If you can't talk you can't lie, right? 

His streak broke when Kazuichi and Nekomaru told them they had Nagito tied up. 

"You did what?!" 

"W-We thought it'd be f-for the best," Kazuichi said nervously, rubbing at his neck. 

"God, you two are idiots! He's a person too, dammit!" 

Hajime stormed out of the restaurant, going back to his cabin. No fucking wonder he hasn't seen Nagito. He took a look at his arm. 

"Fucking perfect. More words."

Mahiru had came up to him later, asking him to take food to Nagito. 

"At least he's being fed," he muttered, walking into the run-down building. 

"Ah, Hajime, what a nice surprise!" 

"Look, I'm not here to talk. I just came here to bring you some food." He shoved the tray towards Nagito, "Eat."

"Aww, you're not going to feed me? I can't exactly do it myself, since I'm all tied up. Maybe if you untied me-" 

"I can't let you free, I'm sorry," he sat down infront of him, "I'll feed you. But then I'm leaving."

"Of course! I know you wouldn't want to stick around trash like me any longer than you n-" 

"Shut up, you're not trash. Now eat." 

They didn't talk for that period, until Nagito spoke up. 

"Hey, Hajime... Do you think it's possible to not have a soulmate?" 

Hajime rolled his eyes, "Why do you think that?"

"Ah, for starters, I'm horrible. I couldn't be anyone's soulmate. And next, I've never seen words appear on my arms... I wouldn't blame anyone if I didn't have a soulmate!" 

"Do you want a soulmate? Answer honestly." 

"I'd only bring them down... There's no use in wanting something that'd be bad for the other person."

"You're avoiding the question. If you don't answer, I'll leave," he said, moving to stand up.

"Wait! I'll answer it."

Hajime sat back down, "Do you want one or not?"

"I- Yes, fine, I do. Will that suffice you?"

Hajime nodded, "If you really want one, you must have one. And as for the words, you do know they only appear after you turn seventeen, right?"

"Of course! It's just that... I thought I wouldn't have one, so I never checked," Nagito admitted. 

"Stupid. Next time you get the chance, check. I'm sure you'll have something."

"I doubt it, but thank you, Hajime." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna leave now," he said, standing up and picking up the tray. "I'll be back later to check on you." 

He never did make it back to check up on Nagito. A body was discovered and they had to investigate. It wasn't until Chiaki told him the secret to beating the game that he remembered. 

"Shit, Nagito!" 

"Hey, Hajime, you called?"

"You're okay! And... free?" 

Nagito looked off to the side, "Monomi let me free. I just finished playing the motive, I'm heading over to the beach, now. I'm assuming you're also going to play, so good luck," he said, walking past Hajime.

"Uh, thanks? Wait!"

Nagito turned around, "What? We don't have long..."

"Did you look at your arms like I asked you to?"

"...I haven't. I'll do it later," he responded, proceeding to walk off. 

During the trial, Hajime noticed more words popping up. They weren't said during the trial, so that only made him anxious. They were really obvious lies as well, and there were so many. 

Peko had been executed that night, and Fuyuhiko was put in the hospital. He had interfered with the execution and had been hurt. 

Sonia caught up to Hajime after the trial, noticing the words on his arms. His left arm was covered in lies, ones that made practically no sense at all. 

In the next few days, more lies covered his arm and he found out why. 

Liars disease. Nagito had some fucked up form of Despair Disease which caused him to lie a fuckton.

Hajime and Fuyuhiko were going to stay with Mikan at the hospital to keep an eye on everyone, and they were already mostly exposed to the disease already.

"Mikan, you need to rest. I'll watch over Nagito, okay? Don't worry about it."

"Th-Thank you so much Hajime! I-If you need me, I'll be in the on-call room," she said, yawning. 

"Sleep well, Mikan." 

He looked over at Nagito, who seemed to be awake. 

"Why are you here? I don't want to see you."

"I'm watching over you for Mikan. She's sleeping."

"Well, go away. I don't need you here." 

"I'm not leaving." 

"That's... bad. You should stay." 

"Dammit, Nagito, make up your mind! Should I stay or should I go?" 

Nagito laughed, "I hate you. It'd be wonderful if you were my soulmate."

"I disagree. You'd be an amazing soulmate," He said, completely disregarding the fact Nagito had just said he loved him. 

"You know what you're saying! You're so smart!" 

"Nagito, I'm not stupid. I'm telling the truth." 

"You're telling me the truth."

"I'm not lying. If anyone is lying here, it's you."

Nagito glared at him, "I hate you. Go away. Get out of my face, already."

"Hah, I love you too, Nagito. I'll stay." 

"You're smart! Go away! No- fuck, go away! Stay! There, fuck," Nagito rushed out.

"Nagito, it's okay. I'll stay, go back to sleep."

"It's fine! You'll stay healthy."

"I've already been exposed. And you want me to stay. I'll stay." 

"I hate you. It'd be horrible if you were my soulmate. You don't understand at all. We'd be a perfect match. I'll just help you be better, and you'd love me." 

"I love you too, Nagito. We're soulmates. I'm only telling you this because you won't remember."

"Stupid Hajime," Nagito smiled. 

"Yeah, yeah. Now, go to sleep."

Soon enough, Nagito fell asleep. Hajime took this opportunity to pop in with the others, and when he did...

"What the fuck?"

"For all we know, Hajime was the killer."

"Wha- ah- But-"

Nagito smirked at him, "But it couldn't have been Hajime. He hadn't even seen the movie until before the investigation. Therefore, it couldn't have been Hajime." 

'Nagito... I don't know if I love you or hate you.'

After the trial, Hajime flopped onto his bed, "It's probably both."

Monokuma showed up at his cabin later.

"I'm not letting you get through this 'field trip' without telling Hope Freak your his soulmate!" He said, pushing Hajime out of his cabin.

"How are you so strong? And why not? He can just figure it out on his own."

"Upupupu! You're purposely trying to keep it a secret from him. In you go!" 

He was pushed into what felt like a shed, with very low lighting.

"Hajime? What are you doing in here?"

He groaned, "Monokuma pushed me in. Why are you here?"

"I woke up here after a nap." 

"Oh..."

The two sat in silence. Nagito didn't know what to say, and Hajime was thinking about what to say. 

"Let's cut to the chase. I've known that you were my soulmate since the first trial."

"Haha, Hajime, I don't think your soulmate is going to like that appearing on their arm. It's not a funny joke, really..." 

"Do you want me to blatantly lie about something as proof?!? Roll up your sleeves."

"Hajime, this is stupid..."

"Just do it."

Nagito reluctantly rolled his sleeves up. 

"There's something written there, right? Don't tell me what it is." 

Nagito nodded, "B-"

"I hate you, Nagito. You're the worst person I've ever met."

"Exactly! You hate me, you ca-"

"I'm not stupid, Nagito. That's what's written on your arm, isn't it?"

Nagito stayed quiet, looking at the floor.

"I like you, Nagito. Not because I have to. If you need time to realize you have a soulmate, that's fine. I will wait for you." 

"Hajime..." Nagito looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "I-"

"Don't cry, stupid," Hajime grabbed Nagito into a hug, "You're supposed to be happy."

"Hajime, I love you so much."

"Hey, it's a bit early for that, but I love you, too. So much."

The happiness didn't last long. Soon enough, another motive popped up. 

This time, they were all stuck in some bizarre funhouse which could cause headaches just by looking at the walls. 

"Ah, Hajime, you'll either have to go with the girls or bunk up with someone," Nagito said. The boys were drawing rooms, and there was one more boy than rooms. 

"It's okay, we have two extra rooms! Hajime can stay with us, right, Sonia?" Chiaki piped up.

She nodded, "Hajime is welcome to stay with us!"

"I'll take a crummy room, it's not a big deal, guys."

"Then we have rooms settled! How about we explore more, then?" Sonia asked.

"That sounds fine!" 

Everyone went off in their own seperate ways. 

"Hey, Nagito! I'll go with you to check out your room," Hajime said, catching up to him. 

"Is there a specific reason why you want to? Or- Oh. Don't tell me! Hajime, we've only been dating for a few days! You dirty boy."

"Wh-! No, you idiot!" Hajime smacked him on the head gently, lightly blushing, "I want to spend time with you. That's all." 

"Oh, okay, then! Let's go!"

They, not-so-discreetly held hands on their way to Nagito's room. 

The room was definitely nicer than what Hajime's would be. 

"Maybe I should stay here for a night," he joked. 

"I wouldn't mind! You're my boyfriend, after all."

"I was kidding, Nagito."

"I know. Can I ask you another question?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?" 

Hajime's face pinked, "Yeah, sure."

Nagito brought him in for a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, before Nagito pulled away.

"Thank you, Hajime."

It was all going to go downhill from there, but for now, they'll appreciate the relationship they have.


	3. day 3!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3- genderbend au, wedding, unspoken
> 
> i have realized all of these have turned out fluffy! my apologies, this one is fluffy as well ^^ you can always count on me for fluff

Komaeda was stunning as she walked down the aisle, accompanied by her best friend, Nanami. Hinata thought she was going to cry right then and there.

She was so pretty in her mint green dress and white boots, the tips of her hair freshly-dyed pink, her hair straightened. Hinata fell in love all over again.

"Hey," she whispered, standing in front of Hinata. "You look amazing."

Hinata looked down at her own dress, which was black, "Thank you. You look absolutely stunning," she whispered back.

"Thank you," she smiled, tears pricking at her eyes, "So? Are you going to unveil me?"

"Yes! Right!" Hinata whisper-yelled. "I can't wait to kiss you."

Hinata reached up to push the veil back that covered Komaeda's face, and it took everything in her power not to kiss her right there and then. After this, Komaeda was going to be her _wife_ , officially.

"And now, the vows."

"Ah, fuck," Hinata whispered.

"Want me to go first?" Komaeda whispered back, her paper already in her hands.

"No, no. It's fine I just, here!" Hinata subtly pulled the paper out from one of her dress pockets, the dress was modified to have pockets, which was requested by Hinata herself.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Komaeda Nagito, for the last seven years you have been an amazing girlfriend, and an amazing fiancée. You're the best damn part of me, and I'm so happy you've stuck with me during my worst times. You may not realize it, but you have done a hell of a lot for me. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you, my soon to be lovely wife. I still need you now, and I'll still need you later in the years to come." By the time she had finished, she was already crying, along with Komaeda.

Komaeda looked down at her paper, wiped her tears, and began reading, "Hinata Hajime, you've been my best friend since highschool. I've entrusted you with almost everything about me. You've made me so happy, and I'm so lucky to have been your girlfriend, your fiancée, and now I'm luckier to soon-be your wife. I absolutely adore everything about you, ranging from your weird need for pockets in your dresses," this had errupted laughter from the crowd, and caused Hinata to blush, "To how you react when you finally beat Nanami in a game. I truly adore every aspect about you, and I need you, still."

"Now, the rings." The rings were a simple black band, which would perfectly fit their matching engagement rings, which was also black, but with two heart-shaped diamonds, one green and one white, with smaller diamonds decorating the sides. "Hinata, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Hinata picked up Komaeda's left hand, sliding the band onto her ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, Komaeda, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Komaeda brought Hinata's left hand to her lips, kissing it before sliding the band onto her ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Komaeda pulled Hinata into a kiss, both of them crying tears of happiness.

"God, I can't wait to get home tonight," Hinata whispered in her ear after they pulled away.

"Hajime! You can't just say that!" Komaeda blushed furiously, smacking Hinata on the arm.

"Worth it!" She grinned, "Now, let's go get our backup dresses so we can change at the reception hall."

"Is this an excuse to make-out with me in my wedding dress?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I'm sorry, babe, but you just look way too good," Hinata said, already rushing to a side hall where all of their stuff was. "I meant what I said, earlier. I honestly cannot wait to get home, I either want to cuddle you to death or e-"

"Don't finish that sentence, girlie," Komaeda shot her a glare, already picking up her dress and make-up bag.

"I wonder if you'll be w-"

"You're so perverted! Shut up!" Komaeda smacked Hinata's arm.

"Yet you married me, and I can't help that I have a beautiful wife who I simply cannot resist," Hinata replied picking up her stuff as well.

Komaeda huffed, pecking Hinata on the lips, "We should head to the reception hall, now. So we can take pictures."

"Mhmm, we'll take my car?"

"I'm afraid to be alone with you in the same car, now! Miss 'I wanna see my wife absolutely wrecked in her wedding dress!' You are truly insufferable."

"Ah, but you deal with me anyways. Let's go." Hinata took Komaeda's free hand in her own, taking them to her car and carefully loading everything in the back.

"You're so cute. I'm so fucking lucky," Komaeda said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Yeah? You're drop dead gorgeous," Hinata replied, shutting her door and starting up the car.

"Are you going to stop complimenting me at all tonight?"

"Me? Stop complimenting you? My wonderful wife, my gorgeous best friend? You wish, baby," she picked up Komaeda's hand, giving it a kiss before driving to the reception hall.

They took pictures with their family, bridesmaids, and their friends.

They'd taken a few pictures with Hinata's sibling, Kamukura. They were like another best friend to them both, so the pictures got slightly out of hand. By slightly out of hand, it's meant that Hinata had _almost_ fallen out of the arms of her sibling and wife.

After pictures, they ate dinner. Which went smoothly. Nanami and Kamukura both had prepared and said speeches, and after Nanami had finished her speech, she sat down and kissed Kamukura on the cheek.

It'd be surprising to Komaeda if neither of them caught her bouquet.

Soon enough it was time for the wedding traditions. Hinata and Komaeda got the first two dances, while the next few were for family and friends, then it was free range.

Hinata had picked the song 'Can't Help Falling In Love,' which was just in general a sweet song they both liked.

To Hinata's surprise, Komaeda had chosen two songs.

The first one was Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up,' which had both of them laughing their asses off.

The second song was a piece of pian music composed and played by their good friend Kaede Akamatsu, which Komaeda would have to thank her profusely later.

The next three songs, Hinata had danced with her parents and Komaeda danced with Hinata's mom, gushing over how cute Hinata looked.

After that, everyone was allowed onto the dancefloor. Komaeda danced with Nanami and Kamukura, while Hinata was dancing with Souda and Koizumi.

At the end of the day, the words 'I Love You' were never actually spoken, but instead were shown. They were shown in the way of how Komaeda looked at Hinata with pure adoration. Shown in the small, three-beat taps they gave eachother when they could.

Those three words were never said aloud, but they were spoken in many other ways. In every kiss, and in every small gesture. The love was there.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4- talentswap, flirting, family
> 
> i also added roleswap!! so basically, instead of hajime being part of the izuru kamukura project, it was nagito! :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably ooc, my apologies! but then yet again, their roles and talents have switched :> i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

"Hey, I feel like I've seen you around before. Were you a student at Hope's Peak before..."

"I was made from nothing. The person who existed in this body before me was worthless. I'm here now, so it's no use. Now, stop asking questions."

"Right, sorry."

Izuru sighed, "He was a reserve course student. Top of his class. Excelled in nearly everything. He was also dying. Which is why he took up the offer. I may not know much about it, but I know bits and pieces of who once resided here."

"Dying..?"

"Fronto-temporal dementia and stage three lymphoma. His brain was deteriorating."

"So... What? They just... stopped that for you?"

Izuru nodded, fluffy hair falling to cover their face, "It was pure luck that he made it to the project date."

"I guess so."

"Yet, this bit of information I have bothers me. He is not Luck. You are, am I correct?"

"I-I'm just ordinary! Trust me, there's nothing special about me nor my luck!" Hajime rushed out.

Izuru stared him down, "False. I find you interesting."

"...It's creepy when you stare. It feels like I'm being analyzed or something," Hajime muttered.

"Nonsense. Anyways, we need to leave. This place is run-down enough as it is. Which one is in charge of this area?" Izuru had started walking off, making sure Hajime was following. They needed to get to Towa before the end of the week, which wasn't impossible. It was simply difficult.

"Aren't you pushing yourself to no end? You need a break, Izuru. We should stop somewhere for the night, and you should rest," Hajime said, trailing a few feet behind Izuru, "Also, to answer your question, this is Fuyuhiko's territory. We're lucky he or Peko haven't tried to kill us."

"Our lucks combined are strong. It is fine. I am fine," Izuru replied, not bothering once to turn around and face Hajime.

Hajime caught up to them, now walking beside them, "You really should listen to me. If we stop, I'll be able to do your hair again. You like that, right?"

"Fine, we'll stop somewhere soon for the night."

"Even war machines such as yourself need time to do things and take care of themselves, yeah?"

"I am not a war machine, just simply made up of artificial talents. I am also not above leaving you to fend for yourself. I am allowing you to stay and travel with me."

"If I don't take care of you, who will?" Hajime exclaimed, "You'd do the bare minimum! You know that! The least you could do is let me stay and help you, dammit!" He took a deep breath, "You have no limits. No boundaries. Your flaw is you don't know when to stop. Let me take care of you, please."

"Fine, but the second-"

"No. I'm not going to give up that easily. Either you let me stay and take care of you in a 'ride or die' situation, or we head our separate ways now."

A faint smile tugged at Izuru's lips, "I cannot fight that, can I? Let's go find somewhere to stay."

"If you let me keep winning small arguments like these, it's going to get to my head one way or another."

"The reason I 'let you win' these arguments is because I simply see no use in fighting you. You said it yourself, no? That I would do the bare minimum? You are not wrong. I 'let' you stay with me because you are useful and a challenge to me. And perhaps you're the only person I would actually like to hold a conversation with."

"Can... Can I do something that's absolutely batshit crazy?"

"You can, but may you?"

"Fuck you, Izuru. Fuck you and your stupid pretty face and your long-ass fluffy hair. Fuck y-"

"You may. Also, is that your way of flirting?"

"Shut up," Hajime muttered, before stopping infront of Izuru, grabbing their tie and pulling them in for a kiss. They easily melted into the kiss, letting Hajime decide when to stop.

"Let's... find somewhere to stay."

Hajime nodded.

*****************

"Hey, Hajime."

"What, Nagito?"

"Do you still like me?"

Hajime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why do you think I don't like you?"

"I'm... not them. I'm not Izuru. I'm just some trashy no one with no talent. Izuru has everything. They can give you everything. I-I can't do that."

"Nagito, for fucks sake," he groaned, "Not this again."

"I'm sorry! I'll stop asking about it. Don't worry about it! I'll just- leave, if you want me to. I'm sorry..."

If there was one thing that was conflicting, it was Izuru and Nagito's personalities. Hajime was pretty sure Izuru had a god complex, while Nagito apologized just for existing. There were rare times where it was _unable_ to tell the two apart from eachother.

"No- Fuck- Nagito, it's okay. I shouldn't be mad at you. Don't leave. C'mere." Hajime said, holding his arms open to Nagito.

Nagito instantly fell into Hajime's arms, nuzzling their head into his neck, "I'm sorry. You probably only put up with me for Izuru. I don't blame you."

"No, shh, sweetheart. That's not it at all. You're forgetting that I fell in love with you all over again when we met in the simulation. I'm so sorry I got mad at you, it's not your fault, bunny," Hajime said, running his fingers through their hair.

"I'm really sorry. I won't ask about it again." Nagito's arms wrapped around Hajime, holding him close. "Don't leave me. Please."

"Bunny, I am not going to leave you, okay? Don't apologize, it's not your fault. I will tell you that I'm in love with you and Izuru both so many times. As many times as needed. I love you both so much." Hajime kissed the top of Nagito's head.

"Okay... Okay. Can we just.. stay like this for a bit?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of notes heheh  
> *after the simulation, nagito started using they/them pronouns as well. it was more so as 'two people, one body, plural pronouns' than being nb, where as when i used they/them for izuru, it's because i hc them to be nb :> i hope that cleared the pronoun situation up!


	5. day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh fantasy, healing, and hope was the prompt! its way shorter this time around- im not good with these kinds of prompts heheh..

No. No way this was happening. This was completely bullshit. 

"Uh... Are you alright? You look... pale." 

Fuck, where was he again?

"Stupid! God, I'm so sorry. I'm Nagito Komaeda, and I saved you from nearly dying."

Hinata passed out after that. 

"Ah, uhm, are you awake now? Your wound was fatal, so I expect you to be pretty exhausted."

"Are... Are you an angel?"

"Me? An angel? God, no! I'm not worth being called an angel. I'm human! I swear."

"Then... why am I here? God, I should be back at Enoshima Castle," he groaned.

"I uh... Well..."

"Well what?" 

Nagito shifted, "You kinda got stabbed... Multiple times. But don't worry! If you take it easy and hope, you should be better fairly soon! I did the bare minimum-"

"You found me stabbed? Where?"

"Ah, a couple miles into the woods... You never gave me a name, you know. Which I don't expect you to immediately tell me! It's understandable if you don't want t-"

"Hajime Hinata. Stop rambling, geez. You literally saved my life, apparently. I don't remember getting stabbed," Hajime mumbled.

"Ah, yeah," Nagito rubbed the back of his neck, "You kinda hit your head on a rock? Should I tell you where all of your injuries were?"

"It's kinda no use if I don't know..."

"Right! I'm stupid, sorry."

"You aren't stupid."

"I-I uh, yeah- sure!" Nagito stuttered out, slightly blushing, "A-Anyways, you have stab wounds in your stomach and left arm, luckily those weren't fatal, and a concussion along with a few varying bruises. Were you mugged or something?"

"I said I don't remember..." 

"Right! I'm sorry, you probably want to be left alone for now, I'll come back in later to see how you're doing." Nagito left immediately after that, turning out the source of light as well. 

Hajime had one question, what the fuck?


	6. day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6!! i actually turned this into komahinanami, im sorry! but it's worth posting nonetheless and its still komahina in a way ^^

It felt like poison just sitting in his lungs. Truly despairing. 

He watched as the two chatted, the shorter one pulling the other down for a kiss. 

It hurt. It hurt so much. He didn't have time to watch them be all couple-y and shit. He had to help Usami.

"What's wrong, Hajime? As your teacher, I want to do your best to help you!"

What was he supposed to tell her? 'Hey, I'm jealous of Chiaki and Nagito but I don't know which one I'm jealous of and it may be both?' 

"I'm fine... Let's just go repaint your house," he muttered, already walking ahead to the bridge. 

"A-Ah! Hajime, you know you're not fine. I can offer any advice you may need, ranging from dating to medical!" She beamed, catching up to him. 

Fuck it. Might as well open up to the stuffed rabbit who thinks she's a magical teacher. 

Hajime sighed, "I feel like shit every time I'm around Nagito and Chiaki. I don't know why. It always feels like I'm inhaling poison. I hate it." 

"Are you jealous of one of them?"

"Why would I be jealous? It's not like Chiaki has an amazing personality and it's not like Nagito's just as great. They deserve to be with eachother and I shouldn't hold them back just because I'm jealous and want what they have."

"Do you... have a crush on both of them?" She asked, looking up at him. 

He paused, "Crushes? On them? No. Nononono no. No way. Just because they're both incredibly cute and have amazing personalities and very kis- Okay... Maybe I have crushes on them. But it's not like I can date both of them!"

Usami stared at him, making grabby-hand motions. Hajime picked her up. 

She took his face in her paws, "The last time I check, Nagito and Chiaki have two hands. You have two hands. You all can hold hands together!" 

He huffed and looked off to the side, "I guess." 

Hajime set Usami back down and they were walking again. 

He was returning to his cabin after painting Usami's house, but was interrupted. 

"Hajime! Wanna come join Nagito and I at his cabin? I have games we can play," Chiaki says, grabbing him by the arm. 

"A-Ah, yeah, sure!" He rushes out without thinking. He just agreed to hanging out with Nagito and Chiaki. Great. A night of suffering. 

"Uhm, Hajime... Can we talk to you?"

"I mean, obviously? We're talking now."

Chiaki looks at Nagito, who nods. "It's sorta important. And serious, I think. It's serious, right, Nagito?"

"I guess so, if you consider having a crush serious."

"You guys have crushes on different people and you're still dating?!? Why are you telling me?"

Nagito looked at Chiaki. 

She shrugged, "He's Hajime. That's why we love him." 

"Wait- me?!?"

"Yes you, you bumbling idiot. We like you."

"So," Nagito starts off, "Will you be our boyfriend..?"

"Shit- yes! Fuck- I do."

"Great! It's settled then!" Chiaki pulls Hajime into a hug. "Nagito, don't just stand there. Come here!"

Nagito awkwardly makes his way into the hug. Hajime's pretty sure this is the highlight of his life.


	7. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally! we're ending this book of oneshots with a bit of birthday angst. there's a happy ending, though!

"I- I don't think this is going to work out, Nagito. I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself. I'm sorry."

It was just a small disagreement. It was supposed to be a small disagreement.

His boyfriend broke up with him on his birthday. Greatest fucking birthday present. 

"Happy birthday to me..."

Nagito was walking around the city, now. He wasn't going to make Hajime leave so he might as well be the one to leave. 

"Hey hey, Nagito."

"Chiaki..?"

"Yep, it's me. It's one in the morning, what are you doing out?" Chiaki pocketed her phone, "I'm here if you need me."

"Why are you out?"

"I asked you first, and also Pokémon GO! Let's go back to my house and talk, okay?"

"...Okay."

The two of them made it back to her house easily. Chiaki pulled Nagito along, knowing the route to her house like the back of her hand.

"Happy birthday, by the way. I'm picking up your gift later today, so, I don't have anything now. I have Zebra Cakes, though," Chiaki says, boiling some water for tea. 

Nagito was sitting at the table, facing her. "It's okay. I wasn't expecting to see you this early..."

"What's wrong, Nagito? You're never out this late at night unless you're with Hajime... I'm pretty sure," She turned to him, "Oh... He's the problem, isn't he?"

Was his face wet? Probably. 

"He said... He said it wasn't going to work out between us."

Chiaki's face faltered, "On your birthday?" Nagito nodded. She walked out of the kitchen and hugged him, "I'm so sorry, Nagi. Do you wanna talk about it more?"

"It was just a simple disagreement. He wanted me to go to therapy for what's happened and I told him I didn't want to. So he told me it wasn't going to work out and I left. I left him, Chiaki..." He held onto her, tighter.

"I'm sure you'll be able to fix it, okay? I'm not taking sides here, but I think therapy would benefit you as well. You've been through a lot, Nagito. With what happened in your past, and what happened with Junko, it'd definitely benefit, I think." She starts to let go of him so she can pour the tea. "I'm not going to force you to do it. Just... think about it. For me."

"I'm afraid, Chiaki. I'll be talking to a total stranger. I'm not good with that stuff," he says, letting go of her. 

She pours the tea into two mugs, leaving a third mug out. Grabbing the teas and two Zebra Cakes, she sits down at the table and passes Nagito his share of the food.

"I know you're afraid, but it does you good. Trust me. It'll be scary, but they won't force you to open up. They'll let you go at your own pace, open up when you need to," Chiaki sets one of her hands on Nagito's, "You should also try talking to Hajime. I'm sure he's worried, and he probably didn't mean it."

"Thank you, Chiaki."

Sonia came down sometime while Nagito was over, which was surprising since it was late. She talked to Nagito as well, encouraging him to go back home and talk to Hajime. 

So here he was, sliding his key into the door and unlocking it. 

"Nagito? Fuck, you're okay."

"I don't see why you care. You're the one who broke up with me."

"Can we just talk? Please. We can work this out. I shouldn't have been mad at you, I'm so sorry. We can talk this out and it'll be okay."

Nagito glanced to the clock, three A.M. 

"Fine. We'll talk."

So they talked it out. Nagito said he decided he was going to try and get help, and Hajime apologized for the stupid shit he said earlier.

"Let's go take a nap, okay? It's late, Nagito."

"Yeah, okay. Nap."

"I'm sorry, Nagito. I love you."

"It's... not okay. But you're forgiven. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos maybe? idk :>


End file.
